Small
by HazelMoon4869
Summary: A child shows up at the agency claiming to be Ran.
1. Chapter 1

"**Get out of here kid!" Kogoro yells slamming the door.**

"**Who was that" Conan asks walking into the living room. **

"**Just some stupid brat saying how they were actually Ran. Stupid prank" he says walking back to the couch. **

**Conan's eyes widen and he quickly runs out the door and sees a small girl crying at the bottom of the stairs. He silently walks down the stairs and sits next to her taking her hand. **

"**C-Conan-kun" she's says wrapping him in a hug "its me Ran please believe me Conan no one else does! Please!" She cries burying her face in his neck. **

**Conan hugs her softly stroking her hair "Ran I'm so sorry. Ran I'm sorry." he whispers "this is my fault. Don't worry I'll take care of you." **

"**You believe me Conan?" she says hugging him tighter. **

"**Of course I do because I-I'm 16 like you Ran." **

**Ran pushes away from him "who are you?" **

**Conan takes her hand looking into her eyes "I-I'm Kudo Shinichi."**

**Ran's eyes widen a bit. She pulls her hand out of his and stands up starting to walk away. Conan goes after her and catches her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. **

"**Let me go!" she yells squirming in his arms. **

"**And where do you plan on going?" he yells back tightening his grip "Gin and Vodka might still be in town. If they see you they'll kill you with no remorse!" **

**Ran stops struggling and leans into him "Why'd you lie to me?" she asks quietly. **

"**I was trying to protect you from them" he says softly. **

**She sighs and stares at the moonlit sky "We should really get out of the streets if you think they may still be in town." **

**Conan nods in agreement and lets her go.**

"**I don't know where to go though" she sighs. **

**Conan slips his hand into hers and pulled her back up the stairs "just follow my lead." **

**Ran nods and they walk inside the agency." **

"**Uncle can I please have a friend spend the night." **

"**No" he says "taking care of you is enough." **

"**But she's already here" Conan whines winking at Ran making her blush slightly. **

"**No" he says louder. **

"**Ok" he sighs "I guess we'll have to watch Yoko with you until her mom gets here." **

"**Fine" Kogoro says quickly "she can stay but you have to stay in your room." **

"**Ok" Conan says "oh and Ran-neechan called she's staying at Sonoko's tonight." **

"**What about dinner" he grumbles. **

"**Take out!" Conan yells as he pulls Ran into his room. **

"**Your good" she says with a smile.**

"**I'm a detective" he says shrugging "sometimes the job requires lying on the spot." **

**Ran yawns "I'm tired." **

**Conan nods "We can sort things out tomorrow lets get some sleep."**

**Ran stares nervously at the one bed.**

**Conan pats her shoulder "don't worry I'll grab a pillow and blanket and sleep on the floor," **

**Ran shakes her head "its ok, we'll just be sleeping. Besides, we used to take naps together all the time when we were kids."**

"**I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable" he says hesitantly. **

"**Its fine" she assures patting his back. **

**He nods " Do you want to wear a pair of my pajamas?" **

**Ran look down at her oversized clothes and nods. He digs through a drawer and throws her a pair of plaid pajamas. **

"**I'll change in the bathroom." he says walking out the door. **

**After they were both in their pajamas they both end up staring at the bed again. Ran sighs and takes his hand pulling him into the bed. **

"**Its just sleeping; no big deal." she reminds him. **

**Conan nods "right." **

**Ran rolls onto her side already drifting into sleep. Conan rolls over so his back presses agenst hers. **

**Suddenly, Ran's eyes snap open a bright blush coloring her cheeks "Shinichi, I told you I loved you."**

**Conan blushes and nods "I know. Its ok." **

"**Its not ok." she says embarrassed. **

"**Its ok because I love you too" he whispers blushing darker "night Ran." **

**A couple moments of shocked silence pass before he gets a reply "night Shinichi love you."**

**Conan smiles wide "love you too." **

**Let me know if you think I should continue this or not I'm kinda on the fence about leaving it as a one-shot or keep going.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**:

"**Ring, Ring!" **

**Conan and Ran both shoot up in bed at the sudden sound. Conan glances around for his phone "ah" he says as he spots it. **

"**Hello?" **

"**Kudo-kun get over here we have a bit of a problem" Haibara says. **

**Conan nods "so do Ran and I." **

"**You told her didn't you?" she says in a flat voice. **

"**I had a good reason too. You'll see when we get there. Bye!" he says snapping the phone shut. "Ran we have to go." **

"**Where?" She mumbles already curled back up in bed. **

"**Hakase's, something happened." **

**Agasa's House… **

**As soon as Conan and Ran walk through the door their greeted with a loud bang. Ran jumps stepping behind Conan a bit.**

"**KAITO!" A small girl with messy brown hair yells chasing after a small chuckling messy haired boy. He smiles dogging her swings with her mop. **

**Haibara quickly meets Conan and Ran at the door "I can't get them to stop!" she says breathless "that one won't stop chasing the boy with a mop; I don't even know where she got a mop! The other two are alright though, their just sitting there on the couch. Did you find another shrunken person." **

**Conan's eyes widen "They have all been shrunk." **

**Haibara nods "Who this girl." **

**Ran smiles a little "I'm Ran." **

**Haibara nods again "then that proves my theory." **

"**Cover your ears" he instructs to Ran and Haibara. They look at him confused but slowly cover their ears. **

**Conan smiles and cranks his bow tie up to high "QUITE!" **

**The whole room falls silent. **

"**Much better" he says taking Ran's hand and pulling her to the couch. His eyes widen as he sees the pair on the couch. **

"**Hattori?" he says more then a little shocked. **

"**Kazuha-chan!" Ran says. **

**Kazuha looked at the girl wide eyed "Ran!" **

**Ran nods pulling Conan to sit down on the couch. The messy haired boy and girl take a seat next to them. Haibara stands in front of them. **

"**Ok. First off every one say your name." **

**Conan stands up first "Kudo Shinichi." He smiles a little as he watches eyes widen. **

"**But Ran-chan was so worried about you!" Kazuha says. **

**Ran stands up slipping her hand into his "I'm Mouri Ran. We already went over that, right Shinichi?" **

**Conan nods and sits back down puling her down next to him. **

**The messy haired boy stands up next "Kuroba Kaito and the idiot next to me is Nakamori Aoko." he says earning a smack upside the head from Aoko. **

"**You're the idiot!" she says about ready to begin their chase again. Conan glances at Heiji who nods. Conan grabs Kaito's arm and Heiji grabs Aoko pulling them back onto the couch. **

"**we need to get through this." Conan says. **

"**Alright tantei-kun" Kaito says with a smirk. **

**Conan smirks back "Good, Kaito KI-mmpph." **

**Kaito quickly covers his mouth "she doesn't know" he hisses gesturing to Aoko. Suddenly, Kaito's hand is off his mouth. Kaito yelp as Aoko pulls him by the ear. **

"**Sorry.." Aoko says to Conan. **

**Conan shrugs "its fine." **

"**Do we still introduce ourselves?" Kazuha asks. **

**Conan nods. **

"**I'm Kazuha Toyama and this is Hattori Heiji." she says gesturing to him.**

**They all look back at Haibara for an introduction. **

"**I'm Haibara Ai" **

"**Haibara" Conan says. **

**Haibara gives him a glare that could kill a man and Conan glares back. **

"**Fine" she sighs "Miyano Shiho. I created the drug that shrunk you all. I was forced to create it by the organization. My code name was 'Sherry'; Gin and Vodka probably shrunk you all. Kudo-kun do you think there still in town?" **

**Conan shakes his head I doubt it. They never stay in one place too long right?" **

**Haibara nods. **

"**oh" Conan says "Ran how did you shrink? You were too tired to tell me last night." **

**Ran looks down trying hard to remember "its still fuzzy but I was walking home from the store and I some one put a cloth over my mouth and pulled me into an alley. That's all I remember." **

**Conan nods "probably chloroform. How did the four of you shrink?"**

"**pretty much the same. We where going to visit you and Ran; got knocked out, pulled into an alley and here we are." **

"**and you two?" **

"**Exactly the same way but we where going to the convenience store." Kaito says now serious. **

**Haibara looks at them all "there is also a couple things that everyone has in Common. First, the boys new the true identity of Conan Edogawa and second the most important girl to each boy was also shrunk." **

**This comment caused all six faces to turn bright and glance at the person next to them. **

**Conan sighs still red "so what your saying is if they found out were alive they would either murder or take hostage the girl we love, right?" **

"**WHAT!" Kaito and Heiji yell at the same time "I DON'T LOVE HER!" **

**Conan rolls his eyes "fine the girl I love and the girls you two are unsure about. Happy?" **

**They both grumble incoherently looking down bright red. Conan smiles a bit and glances at Ran who was smiling happily at him. Without looking directly at her he wraps an arm around her shoulders pulling her into his side. Ran blushes a light shade of pink but slowly lays her head on his shoulder. **

**Kaito and Heiji mentally smack themselves for not confessing when Conan gave them the chance too and could have ended up like them. **

**Haibara clears her throat "Kudo-kun's exactly right. For safety reasons you other then Kudo-kun and Ran-chan all of you should come up with excuses for your abcense and come live here. Also in order to fit in you will have to attend elementary school starting tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thank you for your comments.**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	3. Elementary

**Chapter 3: Elementary **

**Conan and Ran had managed to sneak away from the chaotic group and over to Shinichi's house for some piece and quite. **

" **Have any ideas for a name?" Conan asks. **

**Ran shrugs walking around the library in his house "How about Ren? It sounds like Ran." **

**Conan nods "that will do." **

**Ran coughs "this place really is dusty. I should probably clean it soon." **

**Conan chuckles "Ran, you don't have to do that." **

**Ran smiles and sits down next to him in the chair he was sitting in why don't we move in here? I already told my dad I was studying abroad for a few months and you can just say you going to live with Hakase for a while." **

**Conan smiles and casually lays an arm over her shoulders "I think we can do that." **

**Ran smiles laying her head on his shoulder "I love you" she whispers blushing brightly. **

**Conan blinks surprised she said that so suddenly. He feels her starting to fidget now uncomfortable and quickly says "love you too Ran." **

**He smiles and stares at her hesitantly for a few moments before placing a warm kiss to her cheek. Conan quickly sinks back down in the chair blushing. Ran blushes touches her cheek with a happy smile. She leans over and gives Conan a peck on the cheek before snuggling into his side. **

"_**I'll protect you from them Ran" **_**He thinks tightening his arm around her **_**"I won't let anyone hurt you." **_

**Conan hears her breathing become even . He smirks when he sees she's asleep. He lays his head on top of hers closing his eyes. **

**Next morning….**

"**Conan-kun we're getting five new transfer students today!" Ayumi says excited. **

**Conan nods "I know. I know one of the girls pretty well." **

"**Is she cute?" Mitsuhiko asks. **

**Conan blushes and shrugs. **

"**Edogawa-kun has a crush on her" Haibara says with a smirk making Conan turn a darker shade of red. **

**Genta and Mitsuhiko laugh "Conan's got a crush on the new girl!" they yell in a singsong voice. **

"**Oi, Oi" Conan says shooting out of his chair "Ren's going to hear you!" **

"**That's the point" Genta says. **

"**Fine" Conan says "she already knows anyway." **

"**Awww" they say "that's no fun." **

**Conan smirks "I could tell everyone who you two like." **

"**NO!" they say together. **

**Conan rolls his eyes "I was only kidding." **

**They breath a sigh of relief and go back to their seats as the bell rings. **

**The teacher steps into the classroom "class we have a few new transfer students." **

**She motions for them all to come in. **

**Conan smiles at Ran and she smiles back. **

"**Introduce yourself to the class everyone." says the teacher. **

"'**I'm Akiko Nakamura." Aoko says. **

"**I'm Koichi Kubota" Kaito says. **

"**I'm Hiroshi Honda" Heiji says. **

"**I'm Kaoru Tanaka" Kazuha says. **

**Ran blushes and looks at Conan "I'm Ren Kudo." **

**Conan's face turns bright red making Ran smile a little. **

"**Pink today huh Akiko-chan" Kaito says flipping her skirt. **

"**BAKAITO" she yells flattening her skirt. **

**Everyone, except the shrunken teens, looked at her confused. Aoko didn't notice their confused look and started to swing at him with her mop. **

"**You" swing "IDIOT!" **

**The teacher pulls them apart "Stop or I will have to punish both of you!" **

**Aoko glares at him only to have him smile back at her. **

**She sighs and looks at the teacher "Can I sit by Koichi, please?"**

**The teacher look at her confused "your friends?" **

**Aoko nods and hugs Kaito's arm "he's my best friend." **

**Kaito blushes looking away. **

"**Ok then you sit at that at those two desk." **

**They nod and go to their seats. Heiji and Kazuha also ended up sitting next to each other.**

**Ran looks up at the teacher "can I please sit by Conan-kun?" **

**She nods "it looks like that's the only seat left." **

**Ran smiles "thank you!" **

**She sit in the desk pushed next to Conan's. She smiles lovingly at him and feel him take her hand under the desks. She blushes and squeezes his hand. **

**Recess…. **

**As the bell rings for recess the children quickly run outside. The shrunken teens we're soon greeted with the Detective boys. **

"**Do you guys want to join the Detective Boys!" **

"**Alright" Ran says smiling and swinging her and Conan's entwined hands. **

"**Sure why not." Heiji says for both him and Kazuha. **

"**The what?" Kaito and Aoko say in unison. **

"**I'm the leader" Genta says "we solve mysteries that other kids give us." **

"**Sure we'll join" Kaito smirks "is tantei-kun in it" he says gesturing to Conan.**

**They nod "he's my assistant" Genta says. making them all, except Conan, laugh. **

"**That's not true!" Mitsuhiko says. **

"**Conan's the one who solves the cases!" Ayumi says **

"**Fine" Genta pouts. **

**15 min later….**

**Kaito was talking to Conan and Ran when he noticed Aoko. A couple of boys pushing her down. **

"**I gotta go" he says quickly running off. **

"**Leave her alone" Kaito says firmly as he helps Aoko up. **

"**I'm fine" she protests. **

**Kaito rolls his eyes and slightly pushes her behind him. **

"**And what if we don't?" One of the boys says. **

"**Haven't you heard? Its agenst the law to push girls down" Kaito lies smoothly. **

**The boys go wide eyed "Really?"**

**Kaito nods "a kid got arrested a couple days ago for it!" **

"**We're sorry Akiko-chan! Please don't tell the police on us!" **

**Aoko sighs and nods "I won't if you promise not to bully girls anymore."**

"**We promise!" **

"**Its also agenst the law to-"**

**Aoko takes his hand and pulls him away from them. **

"**Aoko" he says trying to pull away from her iron grip. **

"**Kaito you really shouldn't scare kids like that!" **

"**Fine" he grumbles. **

**Aoko feels a light blush on her cheeks as his hand curls around hers. **

"**Thanks for standing up for me" she whispers. **

**Kaito blushes "you're my best friend. It my job to protect you."**

**Aoko smiles "thanks Kaito." **

**I'm sorry it's a bit short I have something kinda big planned for the next chapter so it will be longer. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Thank you for you reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Thank you for reading! Please Review! ;)**


	4. Camping

**Chapter 4: Camping **

"**Shinichi!" Ran yells Conan shoots up in bed. And sees Ran in the door way with tears flowing down her cheeks. **

"**Ran" he says "what's wrong?" **

"**I had a nightmare" she sniffles "can I sleep with you." **

**Conan blushes and nods lifting the sheets. Ran blushes and crawls in next to him. She lays her head on his shoulder and his arm instinctively wraps around her. **

"**What was your dream about?" **

**Ran shuts her eyes and snuggles into him "The organization. They found us. They shot you first then I-I kept shaking you and calling your name but you wouldn't respond. One of the men laughed and then shot me and I woke up." **

**Ran sobs harder and Conan squeezes her to his chest "shhhh I'll protect you, Ran" **

"**But who will to protect you" she sobs. **

"**I can protect myself" he chuckles half heartedly. **

**Ran shakes her head "its ok to ask for help. I know how stubborn and independent you are but you need help at times. If you try to carry everything on your own then someday your going to fall and I don't want that to happen Shinichi." **

**Conan blinks surprised at her words. He leans in and presses a long kiss to her forehead. "Ran I love you. I know we'll always be there for each other." **

**Ran smiles with fresh tears "I love you too."**

**Next day…..**

"**Camping?" Kaito, Aoko ,Heiji, and Kazuha all say in unison. **

**Conan nods " Hakase offered to take us all today." **

"**I'm in" Kaito says. **

**Aoko shrugs "I'll go too." **

**Heiji and Kazuha nod "us too." **

**Ran smiles at Conan and nods. **

"**Good" Conan says we're leaving in an hour." **

**One hour later… **

**The shrunken teens stand staring at the yellow bug. **

"**We're not all gonna fit in that" Heiji says. **

**Conan shakes his head blushing slightly "Yes we will. Ran will you help me show them how we'll all fit." **

**Ran nods confused. Conan pulls her to the car. Everyone's eyes widen as he pulls Ran into his lap making them both turn bright red. **

"**NO!" Kaito and Heiji yell while the girls blush. **

**Conan smirks "fine Kaito can sit in Heiji's lap then." **

**Kaito and Heiji stare at each other for a moment and silently takes the hand of the girl next to them pulling them to the car. **

**2:00 later **

"**KAITO!" Aoko yells "knock it off!" **

**Kaito smiles and bounces her in his lap again earning an elbow in the stomach from Aoko. **

"**Idiot" He coughs . **

"**I told you to stop" Aoko chirps. **

"**Calm down back there" Haibara says from the front seat. **

**Aoko sighs and leans agenst Kaito, causing him to turn a light shade of red. **

**At this point Ran was already snuggled comfortably in Conan's lap. Conan smiles at her and pokes her side making her squeak and giggle. **

"**Shinichi stop! That tickles!"**

**This of course caused all heads to turn toward him. **

"**W-we where um-" **

"**We're here" Agasa says. **

"**Thank God" Conan mumbles with flushed cheeks. **

**Conan quickly opens the door ands helps Ran out of the car. **

"**You picked a good spot Hakase" Conan states looking at their little campsite. **

**Agasa smiles " I haven't been to this spot for years." **

"**Ran and I will go collect some firewood" Conan says pulling Ran in the woods before anyone could protest. **

**15 min later… **

"**Shinichi we're lost , aren't we?"**

"**No" he mumbles "we're just misplaced." **

**Ran sighs "lost." **

"**Shut up" he grumbles. **

**Ran chuckles and squeezes his hand. Conan squeezes back turning toward her. **

"**Well there is an upside to being in the middle of the woods" Conan says with a smile. **

"**And what's that?" Ran says smiling back. **

**Conan pulls her to him tilting her chin up. Ran turns bright red and leans into him. Conan slowly leans in and-**

"**Kudo- kun where are you!" **

"**Ran-chan!" **

**Conan and Ran jump and he kisses her cheek and reluctantly lets her go. **

"**We're over here!" Conan yells. **

**After a few minutes they see the rest of the group. **

"**Did we interrupt something?" Kazuha asks. **

"**No.." Conan sighs. **

**Later that night… **

"**Where's the other sleeping bag!" Kazuha grumbles "I think I left it at the house."**

"**You can use mine" Ran offers "I'll just share with Shinichi." **

"**Are you sure?" she asks. **

**Ran nods "its fine we slept in the same bed before, he won't mind." **

**Ran looks at Conan who was finishing his dinner with Heiji and Kaito. **

"**Do you think they know the affects of the poison?" Kaito asks.**

**Conan nods "possibly, but why would they keep using it on more people? I know they know I'm alive though." **

"**How do you know that Tantei-kun?" Kaito asks. **

"**Because" Heiji says for him "They know the people that are still around him and shrunk them." **

"**Exactly" Conan says sipping on his water. **

"**Shinichi I'm sleeping with you tonight!" Ran says happily from behind him **

**Conan coughs choking on the water "Wh-cough-what." **

**Kaito and Heiji both laugh loudly. **

"**I can sleep with you, can't I?" She asks with her hands on her hips. **

"**Of course you can" he says pulling her into his lap. **

**Ran blushes "S-Shinichi!" **

**He smirks "can't I hold you in my lap?" He says squeezing her tighter. **

**Ran smiles "if you want to." **

**Conan smiles and kisses her hair. **

"**Love you too" she whispers.**

"**The tents are up!" Agasa announces. **

**Ran stands up and extends a hand to Conan. He takes it and they head to their tent. **

***Disclaimer: I own nothing* **

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	5. Sick Day

**Chapter 5: Sick day**

"**Are you two really sharing a sleeping bag?" Aoko asks. **

**Ran nods "its no big deal." **

"**yes," Aoko says "its just a bit …small." **

**Ran smirks a little "so are we." **

**Everyone chuckles at the remark. **

"**Their practically married already" Kaito says . **

**Conan smirks "you and Aoko-chan are the same way." **

"**WHAT?" they say together blushing. **

"**You two fight like an old married couple." Conan says sliding into the sleeping bag with Ran. **

"**Why would I marry an idiot like him!" Aoko says still blushing. **

"**So you won't marry me then?" Kaito asks sadly. **

**Aoko's eyes widen "Kaito…" **

"**Gotcha!" He says with a smirk. **

"**Sure you did." she sighs slipping into her sleeping bag. **

**Kaito stares at her turned back for a moment surprised by the action. He'd expected her to chase him or hit him but not…this. **

**Aoko's eyes widen as she feels someone slip in the sleeping bag beside her "K-Kaito?" **

"**I didn't mean it like that" he says. **

"**Its ok" **

"**Sorry.." **

"**its ok." **

**Kaito hesitantly wraps an arm around her waist. He feels her stiffen before slowly leaning into him. **

"**Lets get some sleep" she says quietly."**

"**Yeah." **

"**Where did that come from?" Ran whispers to Conan.**

**Conan shrugs pulling her closer to him "no idea." **

**Conan smirks and pulls Ran on top of him. **

"**S-Shinichi w-what are you doing!" she yelps. **

"**Holding you." He mumbles kissing her shoulder. **

**Ran blushes "you've never held me like this before." **

"**There's a first time for everything, right?" **

"**I guess so" she says laying her head on his shoulder "I hope its not the last though." **

"**Defiantly not the last." He mumbles holding her tighter. **

"**Good" she giggles " I like it."**

**Conan smiles and rubs her back. **

"**I really like camping now." Ran sighs. **

"**Me too" he chuckles. **

**2 days later….**

"**Your staying home today" Ran says crawling out of bed. **

"**What? Why?" Conan asks confused. **

**Ran pushes his bangs back and presses her forehead to his making him blush bright red. **

**Ran pulls back and kisses his cheek "your running a fever. Don't worry I'll stay home and take care of you." **

**Conan's eyes widen "you will?" **

**Ran nods "I will." **

**Ran smiles and tucks the covers in around him "Your going to stay right here while I fix you breakfast and get a cool towel alright?" **

**He nods and Ran kisses his forehead "I'll be back." **

**A few minutes later Ran walk into the room with a large bowl of ice water and a towel. Conan sits up as he sees her wobbling; the bowl being heavy for her now small stature. **

**Some of the water splashes onto her shirt "Cold!" she yelps hurrying the bowl to the nightstand. She lets out a frustrated sigh "now I have to change." She carefully sits on the edge of the bed and places a wet towel on his forehead. **

"**Ran you don't have to do all this" Conan says taking her hand. **

**Ran smiles and strokes his bangs back with her free hand "I like taking care of you. I hardly ever get to though." **

**Conan blushes and presses a kiss to the back of her hand making her also blush "Thanks Ran ." **

**She smiles and leans down placing a light kiss on the tip of his nose. "I'm going to make you some chicken soup now." **

**20 minutes later… **

**Conan's eyes widen and his jaw drops slightly as Ran steps into the room with a bowl of chicken soup wearing one of Shinichi's white button down shirts. **

**She blushes lightly "my clothes were all dirty. I hope you don't mind." **

**Conan shakes his head "I-It looks better on you." **

**Ran smiles setting the soup on the table "it's a good length, it goes all the way past my knees I almost didn't ware shorts under it." **

**This causes a thin stream of blood to trickle from Conan's nose. **

"**Ah Shinichi your nose is bleeding!" she says dabbing it with a napkin "your sicker then I thought" she says worriedly. **

"_**Its not bleeding from that" **_**he thinks. **

"**Are you wearing shorts now?" He asks. **

**Ran blushes and nods "yes I am." She smirks "so that's why your nose is bleeding." **

**Conan blushes in response. **

"**I'm going to have to wear this more often" she giggles. **

**Conan nods in agreement making her smile. **

**Ran pulls the napkin back "Good it stopped." **

**She puts the bloody napkin down and helps him sit up. Conan smiles and pulls her into his lap. Ran smiles as he slowly rocks her in his arms. Conan rests his chin on her shoulder Ran reaches over placing a hand on his head. **

**After a few minutes Ran turns so she sits sideways in his lap. She reaches over for the soup setting it in her lap. She gets a spoon full and lifts it to Conan's lips "Say Ahh Shinichi." **

**Conan blushes "Ah" **

**Ran feeds him the spoonful of soup. **

"**Maybe being sick isn't so bad.." **

**Thank you all for your comments! I hope you enjoyed this chapter ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thank you for reading! Please Review! ^0^ **


	6. Christmas

**Chapter 6: Christmas**

"**Cooties!" a boy in the middle of the school playground yells. **

**All the children scatter being chased by the opposite gender. Conan glances at Ran with a raised eyebrow. Ran giggles and runs away from him. Conan smiles and chases after her. **

**Ran giggles and runs toward a slide. She's about to go down the slide when she feels herself being pulled into someone's lap. She squeaks as Conan kisses her neck and ear sending them down the slide. **

**When they reach the bottom Ran squirms out of his lap and stands up. She turns to him and sticks her tongue out at him before breaking into a run. **

**Conan smiles and chases after her. He pauses and stays away so she couldn't see him. He watches as she glances around confused as to where he went. **

**Conan smiles and runs up to her gently tackling her. Ran gasps surprised. Conan smiles leaning over her. **

"**Got you now" he says kissing a giggling Ran's nose. **

"**I can't remember the last time I felt this happy" she giggles. **

**Conan nods "me either." **

**Conan leans down and kisses her cheek just as the bell rings. **

**A few weeks later **

"**Shinichi its snowing!" Ran yells as she looks out the window. **

**Conan walks down stairs wrapping her in hug from behind "I guess it is" he whispers kissing her cheek . **

**Ran smiles "Christmas is coming soon" she reminds . **

**Conan nods "Want do you want?" **

**Ran smirks "You choose. I'll love anything you give me." **

"**Your making this so hard" he groans. **

**Ran giggles "I know, this is punishment for lying to me." **

**Conan tickles her side "I thought you forgave me?" **

"**I did" she giggles squirming in his arms "but you still deserve to be punished." **

**Conan smiles and stops tickling her "I love you" he mumbles kissing her neck. **

"**I love you too." she whispers tilting her head to the side to give him better access. Conan smiles at the gesture an continues up her neck. He gently turns her in his arms kissing up her jaw. Ran reaches up locking her arms around his neck. Conan brushes his lips over her cheek to her lips. He slowly kisses the corner of her mouth. Making her shiver slightly. Conan starts to leann in-**

"**Ding dong!" **

"**You gotta be kidding me" he mumbles pressing his forehead to her shoulder. **

**She chuckles running her fingers through his hair "lets get the door." **

**Conan sighs wrapping in arm around her waist and pulls her to the front door. **

"**Kaito-kun?" Ran says confused looking at the boy in the doorway. **

"**I need to barrow your boyfriend for a bit" he says **

**They both blush at the word 'boyfriend.' though it was true they still weren't used to it. **

"**Fine" Ran sighs "bring him home before eight." **

"**You talking like I'm a dog." Conan says wrinkling his nose. **

"**Sorry" she giggles kissing his cheek "have fun with Kaito-kun. Im going to bed early, love you." she says heading for the stairs. **

"**Love you too" he calls after her making her smile. **

**At Agasa's house….. **

"**What did you want to talk about?" Conan asks. **

**Kaito blushes "I don't know what to get Aoko for Christmas." **

**Conan shakes his head "Can't help you there. I'm still deciding on what to get Ran." **

**Kaito sighs "I'm screwed." **

**Conan smile as an idea hits him "How about this-" **

**Christmas day **

"**Merry Christmas Shinichi!" Ran yells waking him up.**

**Conan tiredly opens his eyes and pulls Ran back down on the bed next to him "its Christmas lets sleep in" he mumbles. **

"**Ok" she sighs curling into him. **

**Agasa's house… **

**Aoko slowly opens her eyes and sees Kaito sitting on her bed. **

"**Kaito" she says tiredly "what are you doing in here?"**

**Kaito smiles "Merry Christmas!" **

**Aoko's eyes widen "I almost forgot! At least I have your present!" **

**Kaito smiles wider "and I have yours." **

"**You got me something?" She says surprised. **

"**Idiot" he mumbles handing her a small bag "of course I did." **

**Aoko smiles "can I open it?" **

**Kaito nods blushing. Aoko slowly reaches into the bag and smiles at the small velvet box before opening it. She stares in awe ant the small snowflake necklace with a diamond in the center. **

"**Kaito its beautiful" she whispers. **

**Kaito nods "it's a new type of necklace, no two are the same. Just like theirs no one the same as Aoko." **

**Aoko wraps him in a hug "thank you Kaito." **

**He smiles and wraps his arms around her. **

**After a few minutes Aoko pulls back ""I'll give you your gift now." **

**Aoko reaches over to her dresser drawer. Kaito's eyes widen as she pulls out a monocle. **

"**You lost your original one on the last heist, right?" Aoko whispers putting it on him "This ones an exact replica except Kaito kid is engraved on the side." **

**Kaito looks down "you knew?" **

**Aoko nods "I fond that secret room inside your room where you keep your Kaito Kid stuff. I was angry at first ,but I figured you had a good reason for it.**

**Kaito smiles and pulls her into a hug "Thanks Aoko." **

"**Thank you for the necklace." Aoko says hugging him tight. **

"**Merry Christmas." **

**Kudo Mansion…**

**Conan blinks awake and sees Ran's still asleep. He smiles and picks her up Bridal style carrying her downstairs. Ran blinks awake about halfway down the stairs. **

"**S-Shinichi!" She says shocked. **

**He smiles and kisses her forehead "your awake." **

**Ran yawns and nods. Conan carries her into the living room and sits on the couch with her in his lap. Conan smiles at her and reaches into his pocket. **

"**Here's your first present for the day" he says handing her a small box. **

**Ran slowly opens the box and she looks down at the two red and white pills. **

"**What are they for?" She asks confused.**

**Conan smiles "a 24 hour antidote for APTX-4869 or the drug that shrunk us." **

**Thank you again for your comments! I'm very happy that people enjoy the story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thank you for reading! Please Review ;)**


	7. Surprises

"**A heart of steel can not be touched nor ever healed . **

**A heart of wood is hard but hollow, an empty shell suppressing lonely wallows. **

**A heart of gold will never grow old. Forever young, is their a better one**?."

**Chapter 7: Surprises**

"**Shinichi Ran says as he pulls her down the busy sidewalks "where are we going ?" **

"**I told you its you next Christmas present!" He says squeezing her hand. **

**Ran sighs " alright." **

**He smiles and pulls her into a small restaurant. **

"**Shinichi" Ran whispers "this place look expensive!" **

**He smiles and lovingly kisses her cheek. "It is. that's why I'm taking you here." **

**Ran smiles and pulls his arm around her shoulders and leaning into him. **

"**Do you have reservations?" A waitress asks. **

"**Um yes, Kudo Shinichi." **

"**The famous detective!" **

**He sighs he really didn't want to deal with this right now "Yes I am um can we please ge-" **

"**Guys its Kudo Shinichi!" Another waitress says to the others. **

"**Crap" he groans "Ran I'm sorry." **

**Ran smiles and pecks his cheek. **

"**I'm sorry everyone" he says to the small crowd of waitress' "I'm here on a date with my wonderful girlfriend." He smiles as a blush creeps across Ran's cheeks. **

"**Ok" they sigh sadly walking away except one waitress. **

"**Your tables over here specifically the one you asked for." **

**Shinichi and Ran blush as they see the heart shaped table with a red and white table cloth and two white chairs . They sit down quietly. **

"**What you two like to drink tonight." The waitress asks handing them a menu. **

"**I'll have a coke." Ran says. **

"**Make that two please" Shinichi adds. **

"**Ok we'll have that right out." **

"**Shinichi this is amazing!" She sighs taking his hand over the table. **

"**Its not too much?" He asks. **

**Ran shakes her head "not at all! This place is wonderful!" **

**He smiles and leans across the table pressing a kiss to her forehead. **

**Ran blushes and looks down "um Shinichi?" **

"**Yes" he says squeezing her hand.**

**Ran blushes harder "its just that we haven't had our first k-kiss yet and we've been dating for a couple of months now and I-mmph" **

**Shinichi leaned in pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Ran's eyes widen and slowly close as she kisses him back. Shinichi squeezes her hand. Ran squeezes back deepening the kiss. **

**After a few minutes they reluctantly pull back for air. **

"**Now we have" he says softly. **

**Ran smiles and yanks on his tie, pulling him in for another kiss. He easily kisses her back rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb. **

**He pulls back to press his forehead too hers. "I love you Ran" he whispers giving her a light kiss. **

"**Yo Kudo!" **

**Shinichi eyes widen "was that-?" **

**Ran nods "I think so." **

**They look over and their eyes grow wider as they see a sixteen year old Heiji and Kazuha standing hand in hand. **

"**Ran-chan I did it! I confessed!" Kazuha squeals. **

"**Really!" she says excited. **

**Kazuha nods "This is what happened Heiji and I-" **

**Heiji puts a hand over her mouth "don't go around telling people that sorta thing!" **

**Kazuha smiles "he doesn't want me too embarrass him in front of Kudo-kun." She says making Shinichi smirk "I'll tell you later Ran-chan." **

**Ran smiles and nods "Did Kaito-kun and Aoko-chan grow too." **

**Heiji shakes his head "their were only four pills." **

"**Oh" she says sadly "I hope their not upset." **

**Kazuha shakes her head "their fine! They were cuddled together on the couch when we left." **

**Ran smiles "that's good." **

"**Were going to get going. Have fun you too." Heiji says quickly pulling Kazuha away. **

**Ran smiles at Shinichi "this is going to be a good night." **

**After dinner… **

**They both smile as they sit on a lightly snow covered park bench. **

**Shinichi glances at Ran "are you cold?" **

**Ran shakes her head "I'm fine." **

"**Do you remember when we went to New York?" Shinichi asks tightening his arm around her **

**Ran nods "of course that's where I fell in love with you." **

**He smiles "That was a good trip, well minus the murder." Ran nods in agreement laying her head on his shoulder. **

**Out of nowhere Ran doubles over laughing. **

"**R-Ran what so funny?" Shinichi asks. **

"**I-I just remembered something" she chuckles. **

"**What?" he asks quickly. **

"**Secret!" She chirps. **

**He smirks and tackles her into the snow. She giggles and tries to wiggle from his grip. **

"**Tell me"" he says tickling her side. **

**Ran laughs shaking her head "You don't want to know." **

"**Ran!" He groans. **

**She smiles "ok fine" She smirks "You touched my butt as Conan." **

**(Author's note: that was in Volume 12; everyone seems to forget about that one!) **

**Shinichi turns bright "I didn't mean to I was aiming for-" **

**Ran leans in giving him a gentle kiss . **

"**I don't want to know" she mumbles kissing him again. **

**He kisses her back searching for her hand. He slips the glove off her hand and slides something on her finger. **

**Ran pulls out of the kiss "What'd you put on my hand?" She asks confused. **

**He smiles "why don't you look and see?" **

**Ran slowly raises her hand. Her eyes fill with tears "Shinichi this is-" **

"**An engagement ring" he finishes with a smile "I love you Ran; will you marry me?" **

**Ran smiles and pulls him closer "yes Shinichi I'll marry you." **

**He smiles back and gives her a deep kiss slipping his fingers through hers. After a few seconds Shinichi grabs a handful of snow dropping it over her head. **

"**Cold!" she squeaks pulling back. **

**Shinichi chuckles and Ran gives him a playful glare throwing a handful of snow at him. Shinichi yelps from the icy cold snow. Ran smiles and squirms out from under him. She breaks into a run with Shinichi trailing close behind. Shinichi tries to tackle her but she doges it causing him to fall into the snow. **

**Ran laughs but before she can run away Shinichi grabs her hand pulling her into the snow with him. They both laugh and hold each other. **

"**I love you" she giggles crawling on top of him. **

**He smiles holding the small of her back "I love you too." **

**Ran gives him a light kiss "Merry Christmas Shinichi." **

"**Merry Christmas Ran." **

**Sorry it's a bit late just started school again :P Any who thank you all for your comments their highly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review! :D**


	8. Red string of Fate

**Chapter 8: Red string of Fate**

**As they reach the gates of Shinichi's house Shinichi smiles and scoops Ran up bridal style. **

"**Shinichi!" she squeaks surprised. **

**He leans down and gives her a deep kiss. Ran wraps her arms around his neck kissing him back. Without breaking the kiss Shinichi steps into the house kicking the door shut behind them. He carries Ran up the stairs to his room. **

"**Shinichi!" she giggles as he lays her on the bed. **

**He smiles and crawls on the bed leaning over her. **

"**I love you Ran." **

**She smiles warmly at him "I love you too." **

**He smiles back and leans down to kiss her neck. He shiver slightly when he hears her let out a small moan. He gently kisses her and at the same time pulling her on top of him. Ran smiles and kisses his neck. She smiles in success as she earns a small groan from him. Ran sighs and rolls off him. **

"**I'm tired" she yawns. **

**He chuckles "alright lets get some sleep." **

**Ran shakes her head "I don't want to miss anytime with Shinichi." **

**He smiles and kisses her forehead "don't worry we'll be back to normal again." **

**She sighs "are you tired?" **

**He nods "a little." **

**Ran kisses his cheek "ok lets sleep." **

**Shinichi pulls her to him "night Ran." **

"**Love you" she whispers blushing. **

**He smiles "Love you too." **

**Suddenly Ran shoots up in the bed. **

"**What's wrong?" Shinichi asks confused. **

"**I forgot to give you your present!" she says franticly. **

**He looks at her surprised "You got me something?" **

"**Of course I did! But its nothing compared to your presents" she says glancing at the ring on her finger with a smile.**

"**Not true" he says "I'll love anything you get me." **

**She smiles and kisses him before hopping off the bed. Shinichi sits up smiling as he watches her scurry out of the room. **

**A few minutes later Ran walks back in with a red package. She walks to the bed and plops down in Shinichi's lap. He smiles at her boldness and wraps his arms around her waist. **

"**Open it" she insists. **

**He nods and unwraps his arms opening the gift in her lap. He smiles as he sees the gift. **

"**Do you like it!" Ran asks excited. **

**He kisses her cheek "I love it." **

**Shinichi stares happily at the red scarf "Did you make it?" **

**Ran blushes and nods "I knitted it a few months back. I was going to send it to you but I prefer this." She say snuggling into his lap. **

**Shinichi lays down pulling Ran down next to him. **

"**Do you know why I chose red?" Ran asks. **

"**Its your favorite color."**

"**Yes" she says blushing "but there's another reason too." **

**He smiles "We're connected by a red string ,right?" He asks "You told me about it when I was Conan. Something about how you and your true love are connected by a red string of fate." **

**Ran nods "Exactly" she whispers slipping into sleep. **

**Next morning..**

**Ran sighs as her and Conan finish their breakfast "Small again." **

**Conan nods "hopefully we get an antidote soon." **

**Ran nods "Hopefully." **

"**Ding Dong." **

"**I got it" Conan says heading toward the door. **

"**I'm coming too!" Ran says jumping off her chair and hurrying toward him. **

**Conan slips his hand in hers as they go to get the door. **

"**Conan we're gonna be late!" Kaito yells as soon as the door opens. **

"**Alright!" Conan yells back.**

**Kaito points across the street those detective kids are waiting for all of us to come have a snowball fight with them; including you!" **

**They sigh "give us five minutes." **

**On that note they close the door. **

**10 min later… **

"**Sorry we're late!" Conan says "Ren couldn't find her gloves!" **

"**Hey!" Ran protests with her hand on her hip. **

**He chuckles taking her hand and kissing her cheek. **

"**Lets go already." Genta whines. **

**They sigh and head out the door. **

"**Where's Hattori, Kazuha and Haibara?" Conan asks when the kids aren't looking **

"**Well" Kaito says "Heiji and Kazuha haven't come out of their room since they got back and Haibara just said no." **

"**Then why are we here!" **

**Kaito shrugs "Aoko gets boring sometimes. Owww!" He yelps as Aoko slaps him upside the head. **

"**Oh no!" Ayumi gasps "Ren-chan that an awful bruise on your neck! What happened!" **

**Ran's and Conan's faces go bright red glancing at each other for help. **

"**What a strange place to have a bruise." Mitsuhiko muses. **

"**Yeah" Genta agrees. **

**Kaito and Aoko laugh hysterically at the comments. **

**Ran blushes harder and tries to cover her neck. Conan quickly slips his red scarf off and wraps it around her neck. **

"**Wow!" Ayumi gasps "Conan-kun has one just like it!" **

**Conan yelps covering his neck "I-its nothing! Just a bug bite!" **

"**That's awfully big to be a bug bite" Kaito points out. The kids nod in agreement. **

**Conan glares at Kaito "Well it is!"**

**Ran undoes the scarf and wraps half of it around Conan's neck so their cheeks were almost touching. **

"**Thanks" he whispers turning his head to kiss her cheek. **

**Ran also had the idea of kissing his cheek and turns her head at the same moment. They both blush lightly as their lips press together. Conan moves a hand to her cheek and gently kisses her. Ran closes her eyes and kisses him back. **

**After a minute he pulls back for air. Conan was about to pull her in for another kiss when Ran puts a finger to his lips shaking her head. **

"**We're not alone Conan-kun" **

**Conan and Ran both blush a deep shade of red. **

"**I know!" Mitsuhiko announces "The marks on their necks are kiss marks!"**

**Conan and Ran's jaws drop slightly.**

"**N-no!" Ran tries but is only answered by smirks. **

"**Fine" Conan sighs "their kiss marks. But that doesn't leave this group. Got it!" **

**The three kids giggle and nod. **

**Conan sighs and wraps an arm around Ran's waist "Ok lets go."**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter^**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thank you all for Reading! Please Review! **


	9. Sloppy

**Chapter 9: Sloppy**

"**No!" Ran yells pushing Conan away. **

**Conan only chuckles and continues his persistence. **

"**I'll break up with you!" she threatens. **

**He smiles wider "no you won't." **

"**Conan!" she squeaks as he drops the armful of snow on her . **

**The detective boys all laugh at the scene before them as Ran tries to shake the snow off herself. **

**Conan smirks watching her. Ran glares at him "You'll pay for that one." she says crossing her arms across her chest, pouting. **

**Conan can't help but smile and approach her wrapping her in a hug. **

"**Conan no! I'm still mad at you!" she says trying to push him away. **

**He kisses her neck lightly "but your so cute when your mad." he mumbles making her blush. **

**Ran sighs all anger disappearing "I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss." **

**Conan chuckles and softly sucks on her neck "I can do that."**

**He pulls back and places a sloppy kiss on her lips. **

"**Not like that!" she giggles wiping his saliva off her face. **

"**You don't like my kisses?" he asks playfully wrapping his arms around her waist. **

**Ran wraps her arms around his neck rolling her eyes "Kiss me right Shinichi." **

**He smiles and places a soft kiss on her lips. Ran tightens her grip on his neck as she kisses him back. **

"**He kissed her again" Genta says nose wrinkled. **

"**Ah look! Conan's touching her butt!" Ayumi giggles.. **

**Suddenly Ran pulls back to move his hands to her hips "No" she says firmly. **

**He smiles with a light blush "it was worth a shot" he says leaning in giving her a gentle kiss. **

"**Hey you two" Kaito says "its getting dark we should head home." **

**Conan and Ran pull apart "you right" Ran says looking at the sky. **

**Conan gives Ran a light kiss before letting her go. **

"**Are you guys going on the class trip?" Ayumi asks as they leave the park. **

"**Class trip?" Conan says confused. **

**Ayumi nods "Sensei talked about it for half of math class!" Ayumi says "she said it was an optional trip and if you can stay away from home for two days you can go!" **

**Conan looks at Ran with a raised eyebrow "are you up for a trip?" **

**Ran smiles and hugs his arm "If your going I am." **

**Conan chuckles and kisses her hair "I guess we're going then." **

**Next week….**

**Conan and Ran sit on a bus with their classmates. Everyone got to choose their seats but they happened to be the lucky ones who had to share with the teacher. **

**Conan reaches over to take Ran's hand. Ran smiles and wraps her hand around his. After a moment Conan decides to push it a bit. He drops her hand and wraps an arm around her shoulders pulling her so close she was basically in his lap. Ran giggles snuggling into him. **

"**Conan-kun Ren-chan that's not appropriate behavior for children, is it" the teacher scolds. **

**They sigh and shake their heads scooting away from each other. Conan slips his hand back into hers and they wait for the long drive to end. **

**1 hour later… **

**When they finally arrive it was already 8:00 P.M. **

**After dinner the teacher announces its time for bed. **

"**Alright" the teacher says "girls in this room and boys in this one." **

**Ran glances nervously at Conan who squeezes her hand and gives her a loving smile. Ran smiles back still nervous though. They had slept together evreynight for over a month now. **

**Conan pulls Ran out of everyone's view and holds her "I'll see you tomorrow morning alright?" He says kissing her hair. **

**Ran looks up and pulls him in for a kiss. Conan holds her tighter and deepens the kiss. Ran lets her fingers play with the hair at the back of his neck. Conan shivers and kisses her harder his hands rubbing up and down her sides and hips. Ran moans into his mouth. **

**Conan quickly pulls away "we need to stop" he says breathing heavily. **

**Ran nods in agreement "one of the best kisses yet though." she says breathless. **

**Conan smiles "yes it was." **

"**I love you" she whispers leaning agenst his chest. **

"**Love you too." He says kissing her hair. **

**Conan reluctantly lets her go "C'mon we should get back to the group." **

"**Right" she mumbles. **

**3:00 A.M. **

"**Kudo get up!" Kaito says shaking Conan. **

**Conan sits up rubbing his eyes "Where is everyone?" he asks staring at the empty room. **

"**Trying to calm Ran down" he say urgently "She won't stop crying and saying 'Shinichi'." **

**Conan's eyes widen and he quickly gets out of the sleeping bag heading for the girls room. Conan sees the small crowed around Ran. **

"**Ren-chan calm down" the teacher says "theirs no reason to be this upset **

**Conan shakes his head she had no idea how to handle Ran. Conan silently pushes through the crowed to Ran. Ran cries harder as she sees him "Shinichi!" **

**Conan quietly slips into the sleeping bag with her holding her to his chest letting her cry. **

**He holds her tight softly stroking her hair "Its alright it was just a nightmare. You know I wouldn't let them hurt you." **

**The teacher and students watched amazed as Ran's sobs became softer until the point it was only silent tears flowing down her cheeks. **

"**That's it" he whispers kissing her cheek "deep breaths, ok." **

**Slowly Ran's sobs come to a compete stop "I love you" she sniffles. **

**Conan gives her a light kiss on the lips "I love you too." **

**They both jump a little as the teacher claps her hands together "everyone back to their beds!" she announces. **

**Conan doesn't move and continues to rock Ran in his arms "That includes you Edogawa-kun." **

"**She'll have more nightmares" he warns "she always does when I don't sleep with her." **

**The teacher thinks for a moment "Fine I guess its alright for tonight but, I will be calling the each of your parents to let them know of your strange relationship." **

"**Alright just call this number; 750-456-153" Conan says. **

"**Who's number is that" Ran asks. **

"**My mom's" he half groans. **

**Ran giggles and kisses his cheek "has Hakase explained our little situation to her?" **

**Conan nods and presses his lips tightly to her ear. **

"**Stop!" Ran giggles "it tickles when you blow in my ear like that!"**

**He smiles and does it again. **

"**Stop!" she giggles. **

**Conan kisses her neck knowing too well were her sensitive spot was. She moans loudly as he licks over it. He softly nibbles on her neck making her whimper. **

"**Enough!" the teacher says "If I catch you doing anything of this sort again it is an automatic detention, do you understand?" **

"**Y-yes" they say in unison both their faces painted scarlet. **

**Everyone goes back to their beds as they see the teachers anger.**

**As the teacher leaves Conan gives Ran a deep kiss. **

"**Sensei!" one of the girls yells "They kissed again!" **

"**We'll deal with it in the morning" the teacher says. **

**Conan sighs pulling Ran on top of him "Its goin to be a long two days."**

**Ran nods "especially if I can't kiss you." **

**He chuckles "sorry but nothings going too stop that." **

**Ran smiles "I'm glad" she says giving him a sloppy kiss. **

**Conan wipes his mouth as she pulls back "What was that?" he asks. **

**Ran smiles "one of your sloppy kisses." **

**Conan smiles "Can I have another?" **

**Ran smiles leaning in "of course." **

**I'm sooo sorry for the late update I had a bad case of writers block… Thank you all so much for your comments! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!;) **


	10. Ocean

**Conan and Ran's eyes snap open as a bright flash awakens them from their sleep. They see a smirking Kaito holding out a picture of the on his phone. **

"**K-Kaito!" Conan says trying to grab the phone. **

"**What's wrong?" Ran asks touching Conan's shoulder. **

"**Kaito got a picture of us." Conan says trying to grab the phone. **

**Ran chuckles hugging him from behind and kissing his neck "its just a picture Shinichi. " **

**Conan shakes his head "its not just a regular picture." **

"**Would you like to see it Ran-chan" Kaito ask. **

**Ran nods and Conan shakes his head "No she doesn't!" **

**Kaito chuckles darkly and holds up the phone to her. Ran blushes as she sees the picture of Conan holding her possessively with his cheek pressed over her heart. Ran blushes darker and touches her chest. **

"**Ran?" Conan asks uneasy about her silence. **

"**Kaito-kun can you please send me that picture?" Ran asks. **

"**Ran what are you planning?" Conan asks nervous. **

**Ran shakes her head "nothing I just really like that picture." **

**Conan blushes lightly and turns around to kiss her. **

"**Everyone's down at the beach. No one could wake you two up." **

**Conan pulls back form the kiss "We should probably get down there then." **

**Ran smiles "or we could stay in bed." she offers. **

**Conan blushes "as much as I'd love to do that Ran with our luck someone will walk in on us." **

**Ran giggles blushing "probably." **

**She gives him one last kiss before standing up "I'm going to put my swimsuit on. I'll see you at the beach!" she says scurrying out of the room. **

**At the beach…**

"**Conan-kun loves Ren-chan!" the kids in the class tease. **

**Conan blushes rolling his eyes "so what if I do?" he challenges. **

**The kids think for a moment. **

"**Girls are gross." one boy says wrinkling his nose. **

"**That'll change one day kid." Conan says with a smirk. **

**Conan smiles brightly as Ran steps on to the beach running toward him. She stops in front of Conan blushing as he looks her up and down taking in her red, two piece, ruffled swimsuit. Conan steps closer to her running his hands up her thighs to her hips.**

"**You shouldn't get so worked up over a child's body" she teases wrapping her arms around his neck. **

"**Well it's different when its **_**your**_** body" he says rubbing the bare skin of her sides. **

"**That may be true" she says moving her hands to his chest "because that goes for me too." **

**Conan smiles and leans in. Suddenly the two of them are torn apart. Conan groans as he sees the teacher. **

"**No more!" she says sternly. **

**Conan and Ran sigh "no more" they agree. **

**The teacher releases their arm and goes to attend to the other children. **

"**C'mon" Conan says taking her hand pulling her to the ocean. **

**Ran smiles and squeezes his hand. **

"**Shinichi are you sure?" Ran says nervous now waist deep in the water. **

**Conan tightens his grip on her waist "trust me I got you." he whispers placing a kiss on her neck. **

**Ran nods "Ah! Here comes a big one!" **

**Conan smiles "ok jump on three! One, two, three!" **

**Conan and Ran jump floating on the wave. **

**Conan smiles and kisses her cheek "told you you could do it." **

**Ran smiles and glances at the teacher and her smile fades. "She's watching us like a hawk."**

**Conan smiles "now we're going to go under water, ok?" **

**Ran nods slightly nervous. **

"**Don't worry" Conan says tucking some wet hair behind her ear "I'm right here." **

**Ran smiles at him. "Hold your breath" Conan says. She nods and does so. **

**Conan quickly pulls her under the water and presses a loving kiss to her lips. **

**After a few wonderful seconds they need to come up for air. Ran smiles and hugs Conan knocking them back into the water. **

"**Kaito" Aoko says squeezing his hand "C'mon its ok." **

**Kaito shakes his head "No." **

"**Kaito" she whines "I wanna swim." **

"**Go ahead. I'm not getting in their." he says glaring at the water. **

"**Fine then" she says "I'll just drag you in." **

"**AOKO!" he yells as she pulls on his arm. **

"**For goodness sake Kaito their just FISH!" Aoko says pulling him into the water.**

**Kaito yelps as a fish brushes agenst his foot and kicks the water franticly which results in him landing on his butt in the inch high tide. **

**Aoko chuckles and walks over to him squatting down in front of him she smiles sweetly and extends a hand to him "C'mon we'll try again." **

"**No" Kaito says firmly. **

**Aoko sighs and crawls into his lap wrapping her legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Kaito turns bright red avoiding meeting her eyes. **

"**C'mon" she says persuasively "or I'll have to use force." **

**Kaito raises an eyebrow "I'll take the force." **

**Aoko smiles blushing and leans in placing a soft kiss on his lips Kaito turns bright red and freezes. Aoko pulls back "You didn't even kiss me back." she pouts. **

**Kaito leans in and give her a rough kiss. Aoko smiles and lays down in the water with him on top of her. Kaito pulls back "Aoko I lo-FISH!" he yells falling off her and smacking at the water. **

"**BAKAITO!" Aoko yells standing up and stomping out of the water. **

"**Don't leave me with the fish!" he yells smacking the water again. **

**I'm sorry it's a bit short this time I'll update soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!^**


	11. Haunted House

**Chapter 11: Haunted House**

"**Sensei can we go in here!" one oh the children ask the teacher looks up at the haunted house. **

"**Alright." **

**The children all say happy thank yous. Ran tightens her grip on Conan's arm. Conan chuckles and kisses her cheek "its just a haunted house you'll be fine. He promises. **

**Ran blushes and drops his arm and slips her hand in his lacing their fingers together. Conan smiles and decides to play with her a bit. He smirks at her and raises her hand to his lips pressing a kiss to the back of her hand Ran blushes and Conan drops her hand wrapping an arm around her waist. **

"**Looks like some of the kids like you" Conan whispers in her ear gesturing to the glaring boys. **

**Ran giggles as he blows in her ear "Ayumi-chan is glaring at me." **

"**Really?" he asks surprised. **

"**She has a crush on you, you know" Ran says. **

**Conan blinks surprised "She does?" **

**Ran nods "that's why she doesn't like me too much." **

**Conan eyes widen a bit "your good at that stuff." **

**Ran smiles at him giving him a peck on the cheek. **

**Conan leans in a bout to steal a kiss when a voice interrupts him "Conan-kun!" Ayumi chirps. **

**Conan sighs putting on his kiddy act and moving his hand from Ran's waist to her hand. "Hi Ayumi-chan!" Conan says. **

**Ayumi glance at Ran and Conan's entwined hands and grabs Conan's hand "Let go through the haunted house together!" **

"**Okay" he sighs not wanting to make her upset and cry. **

**Ran loosens the grip on his hand feeling a bit of rejection and jealousy. **

**Conan looks at her and gives her a smile that makes her blush and her heart beat faster. Conan smiles more then a little satisfied with her reaction. Ran looks away and laces her fingers with his. Conan smile widens and he swings their hands slightly. **

"**We're next!" Ayumi says quickly. **

**Conan nods pulling Ran a little closer. Conan yelps as Ayumi hugs his arm. **

"**A-Ayumi-chan.." **

"**Conan-kun it looks so scary!" she says. **

**Conan's eyes widen as he feels weight on his other arm too. **

"**Conan-kun I'm scared too!" Ran whimpers squeezing his arm tighter. **

**Conan blushes a dark shade of red "Won't you hold me Conan-kun?" Ran whispers kissing his bare shoulder. **

"**Let go Ren-chan." Conan says softly. **

**Ran drops his arm feeling rejected. **

"**Silly girl" he says wrapping an arm around her waist "You asked me to hold you right?" **

**Ran blushes looking away. Ayumi glances at Ran and wraps Conan's arm around her "Hold me too." **

**Conan blushes about to pull back his arms back when out of nowhere a clown with a knife in his head jumps out. The girls scream wrapping their arms around Conan's neck. Conan chuckles and kisses Ran lightly "Don't worry." **

"**Ayumi-chan!" Mitsuhiko calls "You can walk with me if you want." **

**Ayumi nods "Conan-kun I'm going to walk with Mitsuhiko-kun for a bit." **

**Conan nod "ok." **

**A wall flies open reviling a man in a electric chair. **

**Ran screams falling down. Conan kneels down "Here get on my back I'll carry you." **

**Ran climbed onto his back wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. Conan smiles as he feels her bury her head in the crook of his neck. **

**That night…. **

"**Shinichi." Ran whispers as they sneak out of the hotel "What if someone wakes up and sees we're gone?" **

"**We'll be back before they know we're gone." **

**Ran sighs leaning into him "I hope your right." **

**Conan and Ran walk down to the beach. Conan spreads a blanket out on the sand. They lay down and Ran curls into Conan's side. **

"**Look at all the stars!" she says in awe. **

**Conan smiles "I know." he says kissing her cheek. **

**Ran smiles and gently kisses him "I love you." **

**He smiles "I love you too." **

**Conan takes her hand slipping a ring on her finger "I got you a ring for when we're small." **

**Ran smiles at the small ring that fit perfectly onto her finger. She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck giving him a soft kiss first then one of their sloppy ones. **

**Conan holds her smiling brightly "Do you like it?" **

"**I love it!" she says happily. **

"**I'm glad" he chuckles pulling her on top of him. **

**Ran smiles running her fingers through his hair. She smiles as she feels him shiver under her. Conan softly kisses her neck forcing a small noise out of her. He smiles at the sound and continues. Conan pulls her under him to get better access. **

"**I love you" she mumbles shivering at his open mouth kisses. **

"**I love you too" he mumbles agent the skin of her neck. **

"**Shinichi kiss me please." **

**He pulls back and gives her a deep kiss stroking her cheek. Ran pulls back and kisses his neck earning a few noises from him. **

"**Mmm Ran its getting late" He mumbles. **

**Ran looks up at him "Aww we have to stop." **

**Conan chuckles and nods "we probably should its almost 3 A.M. besides, I don't know what I'll do if you keep kissing me like that." **

**Ran giggles kissing him "go ahead and do it." **

**Conan smiles playfully and kisses her roughly his hands moving up and down her body feeling her stomach and hips. He pulls back and kisses down her neck to her shoulder. **

"**Mmm Shinichi" she mumbles. He smiles and kisses down her arm placing a kiss in her palm, closing her hand. She gently hugs him "I want to sleep with you tonight." **

**Conan blushes "Alright, the teachers going to be mad when she finds us in the morning though." **

"**O well.." **

**Conan smiles and scoops her up bridal style "C'mon lets head back." **

"**Ok.." She sighs. **

**Conan quietly carries Ran back into the hotel and into the boy's room. Conan lays her in his sleeping bag before crawling in with her. **

**He wraps his arms around her waist "Ran honey get some sleep ok." **

**Ran smiles closing her eyes "You called me honey." she sighs happily. **

**Conan blushes "Can I call you that?" **

**Ran smiles "Of course. I really like it." **

**Conan gives her a soft kiss "Night honey love you." **

**Ran smile snuggling into him "love you too." **

**I'm soo sorry about the late update. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thank you for reading! Please review!^ **


	12. Dance

**2 weeks later…. **

**Conan sits on the couch at Agasa's with Ran in his lap. **

"**Kudo we all need to talk to you two." Heiji says the fellow shrunken teens nodding behind him in agreement.**

**Conan slides Ran off his lap taking her hand "What is it?" **

**Kaito steps forward clearing his throat "You and Ran need to cool it with the lovey dovy stuff or your going to expose us all." **

"**We're not that bad" Ran argues. **

"**Oh, with all the 'Oh Shinichi I love it when you call me honey," He says in Ran's voice "at four in the morning." **

"**The constant kissing." Heiji adds. **

"**Constantly touching her hips and thighs" Aoko adds. **

"**Ran-chan we're all happy for the two of you" Kazuha says "but we are suppose to be posing as six year olds and that's not little kid behavior!" **

**Conan and Ran were both bright red and looking at their laps "We're that bad, huh?" **

"**YES!" they all say. **

"**We're sorry.." Ran says "We'll slow down, we needed to anyway, right Shinichi?" She says elbowing his side. **

**Conan yelps "Yeah, sorry" he says "was the elbow needed though?" **

**Ran chuckles "I thought so since you we're off in your own little world." **

**Conan smirks "That's we're you are half the time." **

"**Hey!" she argues throwing a punch at him which he easily doges. **

"**So when their not acting all mushy they fight?" Kaito asks. **

**Heiji nods "Pretty much." **

"**Idiot" Ran mumbles but leaning into him. Conan smirks and puts an arm around her. **

**Everyone gives them a look. **

"**What this isn't that bad." Conan argues.**

**They all sigh. **

"**We're heading home" Conan says standing up pulling Ran up with him. **

"**No I'm staying here." Ran says. **

**Conan smirks and picks her up bridal style **

"**Ah Shinichi put me down!" she squeaks but relaxes in his arms. **

**Conan smiles and heads toward the door "Bye!" he calls. **

"**Shinichi!" Ran yelps. **

**Conan ignores the protests and carries her out of the house. **

"**That talk had no effect, did it?" Heiji says. **

"**Nope" Kaito declares.**

**Next Day… **

**Kudo-kun it looks like you got yourself some competition" Kaito says pointing across the playground. **

**Conan eyes widen as one of the boys in the class hands Ran a flower. Kaito chuckles an snaps his fingers "Give her this, Aoko likes it when I give her flowers." He says blushing and handing him a rose. **

"**Kaito why are you giving Kudo-kun a rose?" Aoko asks suspicious. **

"**Aoko!" he yelps "Its not what it looks like!" **

"**It looks like your cheating on me with Kudo-kun." Aoko accuses. **

**Kaito sighs handing Conan the rose "Go take care of your girlfriend while I take care of mine." **

**Conan smirks and nods heading off toward Ran. **

**When Conan's gone Kaito glances around before wrapping Aoko in a hug.**

"**K-Kaito" she stutters bright red and squirming. **

"**Geez, just stay still" He says holding her tighter "I'm trying to be nice and hold you so just stay still, ok?" **

"**Okay" she says blushing and closing her eyes. **

**Conan approaches Ran holding the flower behind his back. **

"**Hey there." Ran say smiling brightly "look a little boy gave me a flower!" **

**Conan smiles "I seen that." **

**Ran smiles blushing slightly "Shin-kun what are you hiding?" **

**Conan face lights up at his new nickname then a small smile plays on his lips as he realizes he likes it "Nothing really." **

"**Let me see" she giggles stepping closer looking over his shoulder. **

**He smiles pushing her back and offering her the rose. Ran's eyes widen slightly "For me?" she ask blushing and wrapping her hands around the hand he was holding the rose in. **

**He blushes and nods "Baaro, who else would I give a rose too?" **

**Ran smiles giving him a long kiss on the cheek "Thank you Shinichi its beautiful." **

**He smiles and wraps her in a hug. Ran snuggles into him "This isn't too much right?" **

**He chuckles "Kaito an Aoko are doing the same thing right now." **

"**How cute" she says with a smile. **

**3 weeks later..**

"**I'm bored" Ran groans laying on the couch at the Kudo mansion her head in Conan's lap. **

"**Me too" he sighs. **

**Suddenly Ran stands up and walks to the stereo turning it on "Ah Shinichi I love this song!" She squeals running to him and grabbing his hands and pulling him off the couch. **

**She smiles swinging their hands trying to get him to dance with her. Conan smiles and follows her movements. **

**Ram smiles wider and softly starts to sing "I can't stop my love for you because the speed at which we both will walk is surely not the same... if it happens I am beside you and you drop my hand so we don't lose one another, come back and get me, okay? I may say lies like "I hate you" but "I love you" that's never a lie is it? If I can't see you, if I can't be with you don't you dare start getting lenient with your thoughts... because this heart belongs to you and only you. I can't stop my love for you so our love won't be torn apart, the two of us will have to hold onto it as one and on those nights when uncertainty visits you take our love in your arms and embrace it tightly." **

**Ran kisses his cheek "That's my favorite part." Conan smiles at her "You have to sing the next song" She says. **

**Conan chuckles "You want to hear **_**me **_**sing."Ran nods "You may be horrible, but I still want to hear." **

"**Okay" he sighs pulling her to him. Ran smiles wrapping her arms around his neck laying her head on his shoulder. **

**Conan smiles at the song knowing every word he begins to sing "When tomorrow comes your tears will dry and your heart will follow color too. For you with your beautiful smile whenever you need me I'm here. The full moon will wash away your façade. Your sad song with its spreading redness." Conan holds Ran tighter burying his face in her hear as he sing the next lines "That's it. Good girl, don't cry. I'm right here…Conan." **

**Ran had tears in her eyes at the lyrics burying her face deeper into his neck "I love you" she says in a chocked voice. **

"**I love you too" he says his own voice a bit higher then usual. **

"**Are you crying?" She asks stunned. **

**Conan shakes his head "No, but it's the closest I've come to it in a long time." **

**Ran smiles softly and pushes away from him slightly to gently kiss him.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or the songs used- I can't stop my love for you by Aiuchi Rina and Boku ga Iru by Iori. **

**I hope you enjoyed! Thank you to everyone who's read this far. Please Review!**


	13. Fight

"**Shinichi!" Ran calls holding a mug "I made you some hot chocolate." **

"**Thanks Love." he says without looking up from his papers. **

**Ran frowns. He'd been like that for the last few weeks. He was so focused on his work he'd been ignoring her completely. Ran climbs onto his desk sitting crossing her legs "Do you like my outfit Shinichi?" she asks gesturing to her very small night gown. **

"**Its beautiful sweetie." he says without looking at her. **

"**You didn't even look!" **

"**Yes I did." he says galancing at her "It looks cute." **

"**Cute" she sighs "just cute." **

"**Whats wrong with that?" he argues. **

"**I wasn't aiming for **_**cute"**_** she says "I want to look like your fiancée and I was hoping we could go to bed a bit early tonight." **

**Conan sighs "I'm sorry Ran, but I still have to get through at least two more cases." **

**Ran lets out a fustrated sigh "I get it I don't turn you on anymore, right?" **

"**Fine" Conan snaps picking her up bridal style and carring her up the stairs. He goes into his room dropping her on the bed.** **Conan pushes Ran back onto the bed holding her down by her wrists and kissing her hard. Ran fights against him, squirming underneath him. When that doesn't work she knees him in the stomach. Making him fall off her.**

"**What the hell Shinichi!" she screams tempted to punch him. **

"**I thought you wanted me to pay more attention to you!" He yells back. **

"**Not like that!" she screams "There was no love in that kiss at all! It was just a stupid ,angry, annoyed kiss to get me to leave you alone right?" **

"**Well maybe if you would give some space for three seconds you stubborn, violent, hot headed-" He pauses when something hits him in the forehead. He looks down and sees Ran's engagement ring at his feet. **

**Ran looked at him with tears streaming down her face "Fine" she says in a hushed tone "I thought you loved me, but I guess I was wrong. You can have all the space you want. I'm sick of being ignored. Its over Shinichi." **

**Ran walks out of the room and down the hall to her room slamming the door shut. Shinichi silently picks up the ring. Slumping down in front of his bed. He turns the ring in his hand feeling an unfamiliar sting in his eyes "Ran.." **

**Next day… **

**Conan and Ran walk to school the next day hands hanging empty at their sides. Both their eyes were blood shot and puffy making it obvious that neither had slept. **

"**Conan-kun!" Ayumi calls running between them and hugging Conan's arm and makes Ran lose her balance. Conan quickly catches her by the waist. He feel the curves of her waist that he had felt a million times and knew by heart. He quickly lets go, and run ahead of the two girls to the school. **

**At school…**

**Conan had started to panic slightly when Ran doesn't show up to class. After about an hour an hour Conan was beyond slight panic and was looking for a way to get out of class. Suddenly the door opens and a teacher walks in half dragging a sobbing Ran by the hand. "I found this little girl outside the school crying and say something that sounded like Shinichi." **

**Conan quickly stands up ignoring the teachers commands to sit down. He walks straight to Ran wrapping her in a hug burying his face in her neck "Thank God." he whispers stroking her hair and hugging her tighter. Conan quickly pushes her back gripping her shoulders "You idiot!" He yells at her "Do you have any idea what I thought happened to you! What could have happened to you! You can't just sit out there like that its an open target!" **

**This only causes her to sob harder her frame shaking violently. Conan takes a deep breath and hugs her again pushing her head into his neck "Sorry I yelled" he whispers in her ear "I just get worried about you. I love you." **

"**I love you too" she sobs hugging him "but that still doesn't fix things Shinichi. I've been thinking and realized you lied to me for a whole year because you didn't trust me enough to tell me! I still love you and we'll get back together eventually I just need some time to think." **

**Conan sighs and lets her out of the hug and places a soft kiss on her lips before going back to his seat. **

**Few days later… **

**Conan and Ran's fight had not gotten any better at all. Conan decided the fight was honestly ridiculous and wanted to put an end to it. He slowly walks down the hallway and peeks into Ran's room. He sees she's still asleep and smiles carefully walking in he walks toward her. He pulls the covers up to her chin and runs his hand through her hair. He sees Ran smile in her sleep and lean into his touch. He brushes her bangs back and presses a kiss to her forehead. He stands up and quietly leaves the room and house. **

**About an hour later he comes back with some red roses and even some wine. "Ran honey are you awake?" **

**He steps into her room and his eyes widen. the whole room had been ransacked and there was a bit of blood splattered on the floor. He hurries to the bed hoping to find Ran. His eyes widen and his throat becomes dry as he sees the Gin label placed neatly on the bed.**

**I'm sooo sorry about the late update. I was going through a bit of writers block. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thank you all for reading! Please review!**


End file.
